Episode 41: Barry Fresh
"Barry Fresh" was originally released on February 7, 2011. Description This week's episode may lack the level of sophistication you've become accustomed to from our humble internet radio program. We suggest you remove your cumberbund and monocle before listening, lest they rocket off of your body in an act of aristocratic defiance. Suggested Talking Points Boot Knockin', Getting Polyggy With It, Scales and Fins, Goldthwait'd, Beefin', Making Number One, The Ol' N.C. Sweet Potato, 4N Outline 03:04 - How do you tell a friend she's a slut without sounding rude? I have a friend whose love-life I cannot keep up with because she's actually usually messing around with two or three guys at one time. I used to think she only did it to get over an ex, but what I've come to realize is that any time she's single this is her romantic lifestyle. Is there a way to discuss a friend's sluttiness without it hurting anyone's feelings, or do I have to be the bad guy. I only want the healthiest life for her. -- Concerned In Columbia 05:56 - I broke up with my ex-girlfriend about five months ago now, and I'm finally ready to move on to starting a new relationship. However, I now find myself in quite a pickle. I have two girls interested in me (sorry Griffin) and I am interested in both of them. I can talk to both of them for hours and always have an amazing time when I'm with either of them. I've tried pros and cons list for each potential relationship, but they end up being even, and I can't decide which I should go for. They're both incredibly physically attractive, so just choosing based on looks isn't an option. Help me brothers. How do I make this decision? 09:53 - Y - Sent in by Space Doodle Cat, from Yahoo Answers user Sup, who asks: How do I become a mermaid but keep my current hair style and breast size? I am a wizard who has magical powers. Nobody tells people though. How do I become a mermaid but keep my current hairstyle and breast size? What spell do I use? 14:25 - Hey listen, I think my friend is in love with me. I'm a straight woman, she's a bi-sexual woman. She's been acting jealous and possessive of me. We're planning an upcoming vacation, and she steadfastly refuses to allow me to invite anyone else. I think she wants it to be a romantic getaway for us. She gets upset and quiet if I talk about a guy I'm casually seeing. It's freaking me out. What to do? 17:49 - Hi brothers! Just wondering if you could give a shout-out to the listeners in North Queensland, Australia. Just had a rough night getting through the cyclone, and as a question: what are your tips for the next potential natural disaster? Thanks guys. -- Australia 21:16 - MZ - Sponsored by Thrifty Nerd 22:44 - Money Zone jingle 23:03 - Dear brothers, I work at a UPS store and numerous times today people called just to complain. Not to ask for prices or services, but purely to complain and yell about something I can't control or help them with. When they start to yell at me, I get the urge to yell BACK, but I hold back to keep a good name for the business. Would it be OK every once in a while to raise my voice back and put the customer in their place? Thanks brothers! -- Richie 25:53 - Y - Sent in by Dill Bob, from Yahoo Answers user Dance Dreamer, who asks: Whats goin on wit eygpt? Additional details: is it a beef 30:56 - Urinal etiquette? -- Steve 34:45 - Monthly Observances 44:36 - On a random whim, I joined a free online dating site and started getting messages from other members. Late one evening I was messaging this guy, and he asked me for my cell number. For some stupid reason I gave it to him and now he won't stop texting me. I don't want to be mean and tell him to go away (because I'm Canadian, we just don't do that) but I also don't want to keep texting him and lead him on. What should I do, I need answers. -- Confused in Canada 46:51 - Y Sent in by John Peter Grant, from Yahoo Answers user Jennie Day, who asks: Sexy nightclub name please. -Sexy -Sophisticated -Not too gothy -Not too emo -Not too strip clubby I need a good name for a club like this! 51:32 - Housekeeping 55:26 - FY - Sent in by Justin Russo, from Yahoo Answers user Tori Hamel, who asks: Why does my vagina smell like doritos? Quotes Trivia The first Money Zone. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jingle Category:Bathroom Category:Monthly Observances